Unknown IC Date, 2018/10/05, New Albion Outskirts, The Streets, Caity, Lyna
Caity Black10/05/2018 It's late. Caity climbs from the sewer grate in a nearby alley, carrying a cardboard sign. She's dressed as usual, dirty jeans, torn t-shirt, leather jacket, ball bat strapped to her back. Standing underneath a streetlamp, she takes a lean against the pole, lighting a cigarette and holding up her sign for passing traffic. The sign reads "Calling All Angels". Jelena10/05/2018 Lyna has been wandering again, showing up for her shift but nothing else. She can't focus, knows she promised someone to help with some thing, but her mind is all over the place. So she wanders. Waits for it to go away. She sees Caity with the sign and frowns. "That's going to give you an interesting reaction." Caity Black10/05/2018 Caity watches the young woman, her cold pale eyes predatory, trying to figure out potential prey. A wide toothy, wolfish grin follows. "Oh? Interesting how?" Jelena10/05/2018 Lyna shrugs, moving closer. She's dressed in her usual jeans, shirt, and boots attire, a bit of dirt clinging to her stubbornly. It's not like she couldn't afford to find an apartment. She just likes feeling the earth around her at the moment. "Well, you have the usual church crazies and the actual crazies, right?" She asks. "One group will want to talk you to death or convert you to their side of the conversation. The other might take offense and attack you or natter at you until you feel crazy yourself." Caity Black10/05/2018 "Hoping for the former, actually. Seen any crazies? I'm looking for one on particular." Jelena10/05/2018 Lyna shrugs. "I got the feeling the city is full of them," she replies, looking around. "It certainly seems that way." Under the light of the street lamps her eyes seem to fIash yellow. Caity Black10/05/2018 Caity watches the other woman with curiosity now, though her body language remains casual. Her own odd pale eyes catch the light, a silver flash on the reflective lens that is often seen in a nocturnal beast. "Have we met before? You look like somebody I'd be related to. Maybe." Jelena10/05/2018 "Weird, so do you," lyna replies with a grin, showing a hint of sharp teeth. She holds out her hand. "Lyna Grimm, new in town, second shift at the blue devil. Very comfortable place, such a wide selection, do you know it?" Caity Black10/05/2018 "Aye. I do indeed. Been in a few times actually. But it's a but ah...high toned, for my taste. I worry I might offend Miss Doris'." October 6, 2018 Jelena10/06/2018 "Well she isn't offended by me serving the guests but I get it," lyna says with a shrug. It's not really down to.earth, is it?" October 7, 2018 Caity Black10/07/2018 Caity snorts derisively. "That it ain't. And I'm...earthy." That was putting it mildly. "You have anywhere to be? I'm on the hunt for a street preacher and I mean tae' find him. Could use a bit of company. I don't know many here, and living with in the sewer does nae' lend to popularity." Jelena10/07/2018 Nothing to do for now," she shrugs. "Could use the distraction. And talking to family is always nice, isn't it?" She adds with another grin. October 9, 2018 Caity Black10/09/2018 "Hm. Family. Sure." Caity smirks again, putting her sign aside. "Let's see if we can drag something up. I'm heading to the bar if you want to follow me. I want to ask some folks some questions." Jelena10/09/2018 "Sounds good. That's a place I know by now at least." She puts her hands in her pockets and follows Caity down the street. "Have you been in town long?" Caity Black10/09/2018 "Few months. I don't go out much." She lights another cigarette. "You hum, said we were family. I don't know many of my own." She looks back at Lyna, whispering the question. "Gangrel?" October 10, 2018 Jelena10/10/2018 Lyna nods, watching her cigarette warily but doesn't flinch away from the lighter. "Indeed. I hate that one always has to find good ways to talk around the question. That's one thing where the court is actually helpful." Category:Logs